1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an adjustable gate assembly for securing and retaining freight in a tractor trailer, freight van, or the like.
2. Background Information
Many tractor trailer drivers, carrier companies, and distribution centers have a problem with loads of freight shifting around in the trailer during transportation. With full or partial loads, gaps, improper loading, and double stacked pallets can cause the goods in the load to break or otherwise sustain damage, and people unloading the trailer (xe2x80x9cunloadersxe2x80x9d) can be injured. Those responsible for loading a trailer often improperly secure the load, or even fail to secure it at all, which is a danger to the tractor trailer driver, the unloaders, policemen or others safety checking the trailer, as well as to the public along the route. A particular danger is present when the load has shifted against the tractor trailer door. When the door is opened, heavy items or hazardous materials can fall out and injure whoever is standing in front of the door. The same is true for dry freight vans.
Conventional means of restraining loads of freight, such as load bars, which are often left on docks, and restraining straps, which become tangled and lost, are inadequate. Many conventional means of restraining freight in tractor trailers can only be used during one trip. There is a need for a sturdy device that will reliably secure freight inside a trailer, so that the freight will not shift and sustain damage during transportation, or fall out and injure someone when the trailer doors are opened.
The present freight gate assembly is easy to install and use, economical, effective in securing freight and preventing damage and injuries, and is not easily damaged by loading and unloading equipment commonly used inside trailers or vans. The panels of the freight gate assembly protect the interior walls of the trailer. The freight gate assembly of the present invention can be installed in new or existing trailers. It is strong and adjustable for different sizes and types of freight. It is useful for partial or full loads, whether or not there are gaps between items or double stacked pallets in the load. The latching mechanism of the freight gate assembly minimizes the likelihood of human error because it is obvious to a loader when the gate arm has not been latched. The freight gate assembly is built into the trailer, so it cannot be lost or misplaced, and reusable, so there is no need to purchase new restraints for each trip. However, the freight gate arm can be placed in its storage position so that it is out of the way if it is not needed, or if the trailer is being loaded or cleaned.
The present invention is a freight gate assembly for retaining freight in a trailer or van, which includes:
(a) a track system comprising at least two matching tracks, each of the tracks being affixable to opposite, longitudinal side walls of the trailer, each of the tracks comprising a longitudinally oriented channel and a plurality of spaced-apart, substantially same-sized notches, the notches being accessible from the channel; and
(b) a freight gate restraining system comprising at least one adjustable gate rail, each gate rail having a first end comprising a latching mechanism for detachably latching the first end of the gate rail to a first one of the tracks by means of the notches in the first track, and an opposite, second end comprising a joint mechanism that is slidably movable along a second one of the tracks;
wherein the adjustable gate rail is substantially perpendicular to the tracks when it is in a closed position for restraining freight; and wherein each track is longer than the length of the gate rail and shorter than the length of the trailer.
Also included herein is an alternate embodiment of a freight gate assembly, which includes:
(a) a track system comprising at least two matching tracks, each being affixable to an opposite, longitudinal side wall of the trailer, each of the tracks comprising a channel along the longitudinal axis of the track and a plurality of spaced-apart, substantially same-sized notches; and
(b) two corresponding gate arms, a first end of each of the gate arms comprising a joint mechanism that slidably fits into one of the track channels, a second end of each of the gate arms comprising a mechanism for detachably fastening the second ends of the two gate arms together for closing the freight gate assembly, each of the gate arm joint mechanisms comprising a protuberance that is movably insertable into each of the notches in the corresponding track;
wherein each track is longer than the width across an interior of the trailer or van, and shorter than the length of the interior of the trailer or van; and wherein the gate arms are substantially perpendicular to the tracks when the freight gate assembly is in a closed position for restraining freight; and wherein each gate arm is storable within the channel of its corresponding track.